


All Souls

by myEttie



Series: Holiday Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 1st, picks up where Trick or Treat left off. Jared and Jensen are mated and wake up together. (Pretty much plotless smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was still dark out when Jared woke. He was tucked up beside his alpha in their temporary den. He was warm and happy, and kind of sort of horny. His cock was hard where it pressed against Jensen’s thigh, his hole damp with slick. Jared wondered at the unwritten rules of newly mated couples. Would it be OK for him to tease Jensen while he slept, to stroke his mate’s cock to hardness, to maybe even sink down on it, riding it while his alpha slept?  Would Jensen enjoy that? Or would he be disgusted by Jared’s forwardness, disapproving of his omega’s use of his body without explicit consent.

Would Jared get mad if Jensen did something like that to him? The thought of Jensen pushing into his hole while he slept seemed to quicken Jared’s desire. Apparently he had a new kink.

Jared decided on just teasing his mate, hoping that his gently touches would be enough to wake the alpha, see if he was up for round two. Jared wiggled a little, sliding his hand down his mate’s broad back, across his hip to stroke gently over the sensitive flesh of Jensen’s lower abdomen. Jensen’s muscles twitched under the barely there caress. Jared smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his mate’s chest, before angling his head to capture a dusky nipple between his lips. He flicked his tongue over the central nub before sucking it gently. He slid his hand down further to trail his fingers gently over his mate’s cock. Jared gasped as his fingers discovered a hard flesh. His fingers closed around it tentatively, just as he was about to move his fist to gently jerk the alpha’s cock, warm fingers closed around his hand, squeezing it slightly.

Jared squeaked in shock, his eyes darting to find his alpha’s. Relief spreading through him quickly as he took in his alpha’s lazy smile and lust blown pupils.

“Good morning precious” Jensen pressed forward as he spoke, his lips trailing over Jared’s cheek and down his neck to the mark he’d left there. “It looks to be a very good morning.”

Jared could feel himself blushing at his alpha’s words which seemed silly given what he had chosen to insitigate.

“What had you in mind little omega?” Jensen wondered aloud as he gathered his mate close. Jared tried to reply but his voice seemed to be caught in his throat. Jensen had placed his large hand on Jared’s hip and was slowly walking his fingers toward Jared’s ass. Or at least Jared hope that was the plan.

“Did you plan to ride your alpha while he slept? hmm?” Jensen didn’t sound pissed, infact if anything Jared thought he sounded intrigued, whether by the thought of Jared using him while he slept or the thought of his omega riding him, Jared couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was both, both was good.

Jared opened his mouth to reply but whatever he’d meant to say came out as a pleasured moan as one of Jensen’s wandering fingers pressed passed the rim of his hole. Jared ground his hips back against the intrusion, silently demanding more. Apparently psychic Jensen added a second finger and shortly after a third.

“What do you want Jared?” Jensen asked as he kissed and nibbled his way along Jared’s shoulder.

Still unable to speak Jared pushed at Jensen’s shoulder until he rolled on to his back, causing his fingers to slip out of Jared’s stretched hole. Quickly Jared straddled his mate’s hips, reaching back to align the alpha’s cock to his entrance. Jared began to impale himself slowly.

“Fuck, Jared, yes, yes, that’s it, take it, take my cock, such a slut for it Jared!” Jensen rocked his hips up, eyes locked on his omega. Fuck he wondered if Jared had planned to ride him as he slept, he made a mental note to let the omega know he could do that any time he wanted. This was the hottest sex of Jensen’s life, and it was only their second time, fuck, he couldn’t wait for more.

Jared sighed happily as his ass came into contact with Jensen’s thighs, he’d done it, he taken all of Jensen’s cock, all by himself. Oh it felt so good, “So full alpha” Jared dropped his hand to his stomach pressing slightly, “feel like I should be able to find you here”

Jensen growled at the thought, his hands coming up to press on Jared’s stomach. Jared rested his hands over Jensen’s considering the contrasts. Jensen’s fingers were thicker than his, rougher, more tanned. “What do you work as?” Jared asked.

Jensen barked a laugh, what a time for a getting to know you Q&A. “I’m a mechanic, I restore classic cars”

Jared nodded at that, “So you’re good with your hands?”

Jensen nodded, “So I’ve been told”

Jared smiled down at his alpha, his happiness radiating from him. Jensen reached up to trace a finger over a dimple in Jared’s cheek. Jared smiled wider, nudging Jensen’s hand until he could press a kiss to the palm. The sweet gesture caused something to melt inside Jensen, his mate was just too damn perfect. Jensen slid his hand into Jared’s hair, pulling him down so that their lips could meet in a tender kiss. The change in position seemed to remind Jared of his original intention. Easing out of the kiss Jared sat back up, guiding Jensen’s hands to his hips as he began to move. He started slowly, raising and falling in small short movements, before Jensen’s encouraging praise and moans had him upping the pace.

Jensen lay as still as he could, his hips occasionally jerking up despite his best efforts to allow Jared complete control. Jared grabbed at Jensen’s biceps as his alpha’s knot began to form. Jensen sat up then, wrapping Jared up in his arms, encouraging the omega to bounce on his cock. Jared cried out as the knot slipped home, slick dripping down his thighs coating Jensen’s lap. Jensen shhh’d his mate, remembering suddenly that they were not in his home but in Charlie’s guest room. Jared dropped his head to Jensen’s shoulder, pressing his weight down on the alpha’s lap grinding against him so he could feel the alpha’s knot press repeatedly against his prostate. Jensen reached between them, grasping Jared’s cock, he had barely jerked it once before the omega was throwing back his head, coming hard all over Jensen’s hand.

Panting and breathless, Jared reached for his alpha’s hand, he raised the come covered digits to his mouth to suck them clean.

Jensen groaned at the sight, his own orgasm ready to burst forth. Which it did presently, as soon as Jared raised his gaze to Jensen as he drew a finger completely into his mouth, his ass clenching tightly around Jensen’s knot.

“Jared!” Jensen cried out much louder than he’d intended, his hips rocking up once more as he came, hard. Jared gasped at the feeling, the warmth filling him up, marking him up completely.

Arms pulled them in tighter, mouths seeking desperately. They kissed open mouthed and sloppy, no technique, no finesse, just a desperate hunger that needed sating.

They must have dozed for when they woke they were no longer tied. Jared whined at the loss, not understanding how he was still so desperate for his alpha.

Jensen pressed his nose to Jared’s neck, “I think our mating triggered your heat.”

Jared whined again, could it be true? “Are you on birth control?” Jensen asked softly. Jared shook his head no. Jensen pulled him in closer, “It’s OK, I can just stay close till it passes yeah? Should be what, a day or two?”

Jared shook his head again, “Nearly always the full four”

“Really! my poor baby, nothing like being above average, huh precious?” Jared almost managed a laugh at that, above average height, longer than average heat.

“I’m gonna take you home, you OK with that?” Jared managed a nobbed in response, “When I say home Jared, I mean my house, yeah? That still OK?”

Jared wanted to tell his mate that it was better than OK, but his heat was starting to pick up, so again he just nodded.

Jensen dressed hurriedly, throwing on his jeans and t-shirt quickly, shoving his bare feet into his boots. He gathered up Jared’s clothes, before sitting down on the bed to help his mate dress. Jensen tugged Jared up so that he was sitting, ignoring the omega’s t-shirt Jensen slid his own shirt on to the omega, buttoning it up a bit haphazardly. Boxers and jeans next, followed by socks and shoes.

Jared marvelled at the care being taken of him, he wasn’t sure what he expected to happen once he was mated but he was pretty sure it wasn’t this.

Once they were both dressed Jensen check he had his keys and phone, before wrapping an arm around Jared, guiding him down the darkened stairs and quiet house to his car.

The cool morning air helped clear Jared’s head, so Jensen kept the window down on the drive to his home, their home, he hoped. Mated couples generally lived together, but Jared was still in college he might want to wait or something, god Jensen hoped not.

 

The house they pulled up to was not what Jared was expecting. Even though he was a little dazed from his building heat, Jared had figured Jensen’s house would be small, possibly even an apartment in a house, but no, the structure they pulled up in front of was a proper house. Not quite the Home Alone house, but not far off it. Jared was momentarily struck dumb. “Are you a secret millionaire?” he asked knowing he sounded a bit dim.

Jensen blushed slightly, “Em kind of?” he sounded unsure which Jared found odd. Jared looked at his mate questioningly.

“It doesn’t really count if you inherited it, right?”

Jensen was obviously not comfortable with his wealth, Jared didn’t care one way or another, Jensen was his mate, so long as they were good to each other, that’s all he cared about out. “Is there a bed for me in there?” Jared asked, nodding in the direction of the house.

“No” Jensen said sadly, “You’ll have to share mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

They made it from the car to the house easily enough, Jensen guiding Jared as before. On entering Jared tried to keep his jaw from dropping. The hallway had a double height ceiling, dark wooden floors and a winding ornate staircase.

“Do you want the grand tour, or the budget version?” Jensen asked as he glanced around the hallway trying to imagine Jared’s thoughts.

“The budget version please.” Jared was starting to feel a bit shakey again, his heat reasserting himself now that he was in a space surrounded by his alpha’s scent.

Jensen took Jared’s hand and began to point, “Sitting room, kitchen, dining room, study. Random second sitting room I don’t know what to do with, guest suite.” Jared shook his head slightly that was a lot of rooms for the ground floor. Jensen tugged his hand slightly, pulling him toward the stairs, at the top of the stairs he began pointing again, “Bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, Bedroom.” Turning the opposite way, he began to walk leading them down the wide corridor, “Nursery” Jensen was proud with how not shaky his voice sounded as his brain went straight to images of how Jared and he could fill that room.

“Our room is this way.” he added. Jared followed, though he kept glancing back to the nursery. They could fill that room he thought, make a start on filling all those empty bedrooms here and now. Did he want that he mussed, was he ready, at 22? Was Jensen?

Jensen had stopped walking and had opened the door to the master suite. He stepped back to allow Jared to walk in first. This time his jaw did drop, the room was the stuff of dreams. The bed, a california king, looked small in the centre of the massive space. It’s crisp white sheets however looked endlessly inviting. Jared tried to take in the rest of the room, the framed classic movie posters, the walk in closet, ensuite all the things Jensen was indicating, but all he could think of was crawling into the bed and snuggling up to his alpha.

Jensen seemed to notice his lack of focus, “Here I’ll get you some pyjama pants.” A moment later soft grey pyjama bottoms were passed to him.

“Thanks” Jared stripped his clothes from his body unthinkingly, before stepping into the soft pyjama ends. Jensen watched transfixed, his mate really was spectacular. He walked over to the bed, pulling back the duvet.

“Climb in, make yourself comfortable. I’m gonna make us some breakfast, I’ll bring it up in a few.”

Jared didn’t like being with out Jensen, but he knew they both needed to eat before his heat really asserted itself. So he snuggled down amid the soft pillows, feeling more at home by the second. As he waited he found himself thinking about the nursery, the empty nursery. The thought did not sit well with him, it was surprising really. Jared had plans, college, graduate, get a job, build a career. Now he was thinking, if he got pregnant, it wouldn’t interfere with graduation, he was a final year, only one and a half semesters to go. So why not graduate, baby, and work from home. He wanted to write, surely if he was good enough, he could do that from home.

He was still debating the baby idea when Jensen came back, tray in hand. Jared sat up so Jensen could place the tray more easily. As Jensen fussed around him, fixing pillows Jared made up his mind.

Jensen sat close to Jared, pressing right up against his mate’s side. He knew proximity to their alpha helped omegas during their heats and he didn’t want Jared to suffer needlessly.

Jared began to eat the eggs and toast Jensen had made, wondering how to bring up the empty nursery. He decide to go with an honest question, “Em, do you want kids, Jensen? You know, now, later, some day?”

Woah, now there’s a conversation opener! Jensen thought. Unsure how he should answer, he  shrugged opting for honesty, “Yes, I want kids, I want a whole bunch actually. I was an only child, lost my parents when I was 8, lived with my grandparents, always thought it would have been easier if I’d had siblings, you know?”

Jared was smiling, Jensen figured that was a good thing, “Yeah I know, I have a big brother, he’s awesome.”

“Do you want kids Jared?”

Jared nodded shyly, “Yeah, kind of always thought it would be when I was a bit older, but.. that empty nursery.” he sighed kind of sadly, “Jensen, I really really want to fill it.”

Jensen nodded along as Jared spoke, squeezing his mate’s hand firmly. “We will fill it precious, whenever you're ready.”

Jared lifted the tray from his lap, carefully setting it on the table beside the bed. When he turned back to Jensen he reached a hand out to cup Jensen’s face, “I’m ready now.”

 

Jensen drew in a sharp breath, was his mate serious. “As a heart attack” Jared clarified. Shit he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Jensen blushed embarrassed.

“Are you sure? I mean we haven’t even known each other a full 24 hours.” Why was he discouraging his mate from something he wanted desperately, what in the world was wrong with him.

Fortunately Jared just smiled before sliding down the pillows a hand held out toward Jensen to get him to join him. “We’re ture mates, and I trust that, but we can play 20 questions first if you like.” Jensen laughed, his mate was so clever.

Jensen joined Jared, pressing right up along his side, leaning slightly over him so we could watch his face as they spoke.

“Wine or beer?” Jensen asked

“Dude, that is not a one or other question! Fancy dinner means wine, cook out means beer.” Jensen conceded the point.

“Tea or coffee” Jared rolled his eyes at that for some reason.

“Neither, I’d rather a hot chocolate. You are a coffee man for sure, probably drink it black with no sugar!”

Jensen flushed, “It’s how you're supposed to drink it” he mumbled.

“DC or Marvel?” Jared prompted before Jensen could get another question in.

“DC”

“Aha, batman I bet”

“Are you saying you're a Marvel man?” Jensen sounded incredulous. Jared laughed, Jensen fell in love with the sound.

“Dude, Ironman, The Hulk, Thor, hells yeah Marvel rule.”

“But, but, BATMAN!!”

“Batman is  the cause of all Gotham's problems, John Green made a video about it, you should watch it.”

“Who the heck is John Green?” Jensen was totally lost, how could he be mated to a guy who didn’t like Batman!

“He’s an author among other things. I like the Christian Bale batman movies, and the original Batman movie, but the rest, ugh.” Ok well at least they would be able to marathon the Christian Bale movies that was something, Jensen thought, and he was so going to google that John Green guy, clearly the man hadn’t a clue.

“Classic Rock or Country”

“Seriously Jensen, if I have to pick, Classic Rock. But I like modern rock, some RnB, brit pop, and good old fashioned pop too” Jared’s answer had Jensen pouting slightly. Jared sighed, “I’ll let you pick the music on road trips OK?” Jensen smiled placated.

“Favourite Book?” Jared couldn’t let Jensen ask all the questions.

“Catch 22”

“Really?” Jared was surprised, “I’d have taken you for more of a Jack Reacher kind of guy.”

“Ok, I like those too, Killing Floor was awesome.”

“Do you like to dance?” Jared asked, “I know Charlie dragged you out last night, but do you enjoy dancing?”

“It used to depend on the situation I guess. But I could tell from watching you dance that you love it.” Jared nodded, he did love to dance, it was freeing.  “I promise to always dance with you. You won’t have to ask or drag me on to the floor. I will go willingly.” Jared grinned happily, he was so holding Jensen to that promise.

“Beach holiday or City Break”

Oh Jared thought that was a tough one, “Depends I think, a beach holiday can get boring, but sometimes you need the break, so maybe somewhere you could combine the two?”

“Star wars or Star Trek?” Jensen asked sounded mildly concerned.

“Both Jensen, both” Jensen may have actually sagged in relief. His head snapped up suddenly as though an important thought had occurred to him.

“Cake or pie?” he asked.

“Again both, always both” Jensen insisted Jared had to pick one this time, he couldn’t have both all the time.

“OK fine, pie then.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Jensen exclaimed, leaning in to kiss his mate soundly on the lips.

Jared froze for a handful of seconds, did his alpha just claim to love him? Like did he actually just hear that.

“Yeah you heard me right. I love you.” Jensen was smiling down at Jared’s stunned face, so yeah apparently love at first sight was a thing, or first scent maybe. Either way, Jensen’s heart was full to bursting, and the precious omega beside him was the root cause.

After a painfully long pause, a massive smile spread across Jared’s face, “I love you too, even if you wrongly prefer DC over Marvel.” Jensen smiled indulgently before leaning in for a kiss. One kiss lead to two, which lead to three, which lead Jared wiggling out of his pyjama bottoms and wrapping his long naked legs around his fully dressed alpha.

“We only got through like half of the 20 questions.”

“Don’t care, the true mates thing can make up for the other 10.” Jensen nodded once before resuming his assault on Jared’s lips.

Jared met Jensen kiss for kiss, his hands clawing at the alpha’s clothes furtively. Eventually Jensen broke the kiss, sliding from the bed  to pull his clothes off his body. Jared watched as his mate’s beautiful freckled chest was exposed. He licked his lips as Jensen stepped out of his boxers, his hard cock standing to attention.

Once his mate was naked, Jared held the duvet cover up inviting his mate to join him. Jensen climbed in eagerly, tugging Jared close, kissing him as though their lives depended on it. Jared felt his heart sore, his heat was building along with his arousal but his head was blissfully clear. It must be because he was mated, he thought, his body trusted his alpha would take care of him so no more painful heat symptoms for him it would seem.

Jared might have been feeling clear headed, but Jensen not so much. His mates heat scent was intense, he was beyond glad Jared was on board with the whole baby thing, because honestly he didn’t think he’d have been able to resist. Sure he’d planned to just stay close and hold his omega until his heat had passed, but right now he didn’t know if he’d have been able. Jared’s scent was addictive, Jensen just wanted to drown himself in it. Instead he choose to bury himself in it, wrapping his mate’s legs around his waist as tightly as he could manage. Holding him as close as possible while still being able to kiss his lips, tangle their tongues together.

After who knows how many minutes Jared managed to detangle himself from Jensen’s vice like grip. Once free he flipped over on to his stomach, quickly drawing his knees up under himself, presenting his ass to his alpha as was tradition.

Jensen growled loud and deep at the sight, his mate was fucking amazing. He told him so as he kiss his way down Jared’s beautiful back, palming the cheeks of his ass the whole while. Jared kneed at the alpha’s praise, pressing back so that his alpha was forced to grip his ass tighter.

“So precious, gonna take such good care of you Jared, gonna breed you on the first try.” Jared moaned at his alpha’s words.

“Want that too alpha, want it so badly, please, please.” Jared spread his knees making access as easy as possible for his mate.

Jensen took the action for the invitation it was, easing two fingers straight into his mate’s heat loosened hole.

“Fuck, alpha, please” Jared cried out, needing more, needing everything.

Jensen stroked a large hand along Jared’s back, pushing his omega down into the soft mattress beneath him. Jared whimpered, his ass leaking extra slick as his body thrilled at beening manhandled by it’s alpha.

“You like that do you precious? Like me holding you down.”

“Yes alpha” Jared panted, his body felt like it was on fire, heat and desire ripping through him with each touch, each kiss.

Jared couldn’t see his alpha’s face, but somehow he could just tell he was smiling down at him.

Jensen was, his joy at their current situation evident. Dipping down he lick a stripe over his mates hole. Shocked Jared gasped, hips rocking back seeking more. Jensen slid his tongue in further, licking and probing, enjoying his mates desperate cries for release. He added a finger beside his tongue.

Jared felt the extra stretch, his hole clenched tightly around the intrusion as he fucked himself on it desperately.

“Jen, please” Jared begged so prettily Jensen couldn’t deny him. Chances were he’d never be able to deny Jared anything. Stretching out over his mate, Jensen captured Jared’s lips in an awkward kiss as he slid his cock deep inside his mate.

Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s as firmly as he could, his whole body desperate for what was to come. It started slow, shallow thrusts to help them find their rhythm, in no time Jensen was gripping Jared’s hips tightly, thrusting into him desperately, a mixture of sweet nothings and filth falling from his lips. “So perfect, fuck, Jared. So good.” “Feels so tight, that’s it precious take it, take it. Gonna breed you up so good, baby. Love you so much, we’re gonna be so perfect together.”

Jared barely registered his mates words, it all sounded perfect, amazing, wonderful. Fuck he didn’t care, so long as his alpha did in fact breed him right the fuck now.

Jensen could feel his knot swelling, desperately he reached for Jared’s cock, jerking it firmly as his knot finally took, tying them together. Jared cried out as he came, once again coating Jensen’s hand with his emissions. Jensen ground his hips against Jared’s ass, loving the sound of his slick coaked balls slapping against the omega’s thighs. Loving how Jared tried to strangle his cock as he came triggering the alpha’s orgasm.

In the aftermath Jensen gathered Jared close, settling them on their sides, snug and warm in their nest of fluffy duvet and soft pillows. His hands stroked over the omega’s flat stomach as he pondered the outcome of their activities. Jared rested his hand on top of Jensen’s, squeezing it once before he spoke “Do you think?”

Jensen kissed the top of his mate’s head, “I think we’ll have to wait and see precious.”

Jared sighed, “Did I mention I’m not the most patient person?” Jensen chuckled.

“No you hadn’t mentioned!” Jensen hugged Jared tight, “We should be able to tell soon enough, either your heat will spike again later or it won't.”

Jared pouted, “Fine, I suppose if it didn’t take we can have more sex, I mean, it’s not like it would be the worst thing in the world.”

 

  
By lunch time Jared was complaining that he was starving. By tea time the smell of Jensen’s coffee had him darting for the loo, his stomach ejecting the delicious lunch Jensen had made them. It would seem Jensen was as good as his word and did in fact breed his omega “on the first try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smutty smut.  
> Any funky thanksgiving traditions out there? If you're willing to share them please do, could do with some quirky ones for the next installment.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try and write a few random holiday stories for this version of Jared and Jensen. I know nothing about thanksgiving but I guess that would be next?


End file.
